La somnolence a du bon
by Akimi Aya
Summary: Tsuna parle dans son sommeil de son amour secret, plus si secret que ça.
1. Chapter 1

**La somnolence a du bon**

* * *

J'en peux plus. Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'un sadique pareil ? Bon, faut avouer qu'il est sexy depuis qu'il a retrouvé sa forme adulte. Avant il était mignon, maintenant il est … Hot ? Je suis obligé de m'empêcher de penser à lui en sa présence, lui et sa fichue manière à lire dans mes pensées. C'est vrai, j'ai extrêmement de mal, mais j'y arrive. Je ne suis pas un futur boss pour rien. Attendez … Je ne viens pas de dire que j'étais futur boss ? Mio Dio ! Il est en train de réussir à convaincre mon subconscient. Foutue Reborn ! Je t'aime trop pour mon bien ! Tu es juste un sadique psychopathe.

« Dame-Tsuna. Je dois avouer que tu as su garder le secret admirablement. Mais mon cher élève ~ Quand on parle dans son sommeil, un secret ne reste pas longtemps ~ [...] »

« Ouaa ! » Mon Dieu ! Quel était ce rêve ? Reborn découvrait tout sur mes sentiments pour lui ! Me revint alors la fin de mon rêve. Une voix suave, sensuelle, terriblement tentante, qui me murmure au creux de l'oreille.

« Tant que tu seras mon élève rien ne se passera ~ » Mon Intuition semble dire que les seules paroles dites par Reborn était réel et non un rêve. Cela veut dire que je dois vite travailler si je veux espérer vivre plus en profondeur une relation avec Reborn.

Je me jette sur mon travail, étudiant plus que je n'aurai pu l'imaginer un jour, allant même jusqu'à activer mon Hyper mode.

Reborn l'observa de sa planque, un sourire en coin. La suite promettais d'être très intéressante ~

* * *

Auteur : Décidément en ce moment je suis inspiré en fin de contrôle

Tsuna : Pourquoi sa tombe toujours sur **notre** monde ?

Auteur : Parce que je vous aimeeeee !

Tsuna : Ah mince …


	2. Chapter 2

C'était bon. Après deux ans de dur labeur. Je pouvais enfin être fière de moi. J'avais le niveau "parfait" pour devenir le decimo. Au final, Reborn avait gagné. Encore et toujours.

Je me demande si un jour je serai capable de lui avouer mes sentiments. Cela faisait des années que je l'aimais mais j'étais incapable de lui dire. Et ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait ! Mais j'étais terrorisé à l'idée de le perdre. Je m'étais donné à fond dans le travail durant deux ans, suite à un rêve étrange. Il était fin temps que je dise à Reborn les trois mots si cher à mon cœur. Pourtant, j'étais en boule sur mon lit, mort d'angoisse. Ce que je pouvais être stupide ! Je me mis des claques pour me ressaisir. Il allait surement me dire non, donc à quoi bon ? Je me rallongeais, les mains sur la tête. Ce que je pouvais m'agacer !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur la silhouette de Reborn. Je me levai, droit comme un i.

« Ne devrais-tu pas faire la fête avec les autres ? » Je sentais son regard posai sur moi malgré que son fedora cachais son visage. Je devais lui dire.

« Je … Ahem … Je voulais te parler … » Je devais être rouge. C'était si gênant !

« Je t'écoute Tsuna ~ » Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'il m'appelle ainsi. Et encore moins avec une telle voix. J'étais de plus en plus stressé et gêné. Mon cœur battait à toute allure.

« Je … Ai … Je t'ai … » Je bafouillais. Je me tus en regardant le sol. Je soupirai. Je devais me reprendre ! Je pris une grande inspiration et relevai ma tête en le fixant. « Je t'aime. » Je l'avais dit ! Mon Dieu ! Il eut un sourire en coin, un brin sadique.

« C'est tout ? » Je me décomposais, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel rejet. Je baissai mon regard, retenant mes larmes. Tout ça pour ça … « Je m'attendais plus à quelques choses de cet ordre. »

Il posa une main sur ma hanche, l'autre sur ma nuque et m'attira contre lui. Il posa d'abord brusquement, puis tendrement, ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'étais sous le choc, mes bras restaient ballant le long de mon corps. Il mit doucement fin au baiser et me regarda avec un brin de passion. Je sentis les larmes coulaient.

« Je t'aime. » Les mots étaient sortis tout seul.

« Je le sais. Mais ne crois pas que je deviendrai moins sadique avec toi juste parce que l'on sort ensemble. » Je me blottis contre lui. Mon sourire ne pouvait quitter mes lèvres. Il ne m'avait pas dit ses sentiments, mais il avait confirmé sortir avec moi.

« J'espère bien que rien ne changera. » Je pris l'initiative de l'embrasser tendrement. Ce que je pouvais être heureux !

« Il est temps de rejoindre les autres mio carino ~ »

J'acquiesçai pendant qu'il replaçait ma cravate. Il déposa un bref baisé sur mon front, puis passa son bras sur mes hanches me guidant hors de la chambre. Mes années de dur labeur avaient portées leurs fruits. Finalement, ça avait du bon d'être le Decimo.


End file.
